the_nerd_acefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nerd Ace
Brock Miller AKA The Nerd Ace is a YouTube personality and the Lead member of the Royal Flush. He is also the founder of The Nerd Ace Channel. His likes all things Nerdy especially Star Wars and Nintendo. Plot Brock Miller started The Nerd Ace channel in early 2017 as the most cringy person on YouTube, however he did not care. This resulted in many terrible videos including trash memes, horrible stopmotion, and bad gaming videos. However, in early 2018, he realized that his channel was cringy and did everything he could to solve this problem. This included starting the Royal Flush, a huge step on his channel, which was a team that included Preston Fookes (AKA King of Cards), Emily Galdames (AKA Queen of Hearts), Jakob Brill (AKA GlassesJack), and Kellan Miller (AKA Ten of Spades). The change included much more videos made on the channel, a substantial rise in Subscriber count, and the birth of the Nerd Ace Reaction Series, the start of a Nerd Ace Canon. A new member was later added summer 2018, his name was Xander Harris (AKA The Wild Joker), and new characters were made on the channel including, the dead milky way, Ross, Mabel, Tortimer, and Waddle Dee Amiibo, were all made new characters on the channel. When he is taken to another dimension to avoid hypocrisy, Mac also joins the cast. The Nerd Ace also manages to pan TV, travel to Retardville, and lose a card game with Mac and Waddle Dee, forcing him to buy Burger King. Later he is kidnapped by Dr. Doctor and McMic, they torture him, test him as a specimen, and study him. Brock manages to find a gun, a red light, and the camera. He tries to escape but is found by McMic, whom he shoots at but misses. He is then recaptured by them and put back in custody. He escapes 3 days later. He later goes on vacation in Venice, Florida, however hurricane Elia hits after a mysterious rendering of the Song of Storms. After this incident the hurricane's power sealed itself inside of a ring that if fixed properly could give the wearer immense power. The Nerd Ace realized the only tech that could sustain the ring belonged to McMic so he made a plan to return. When revealing this plan to Waddle Dee and Mac, he was ambushed by rogue Military Police causing Brock to get shot, with Mac and Kellan getting him to safety. Kellan was later put in babysitting with Emily. They arrived outside McMic and Dr. Doctor's lab only to be recaptured by the pair and put through more experiments. While there The Nerd Ace meets Rodney Trevor who he promises to break out. Then after a failed escape attempt McMic almost kills him, until Mac rescues Brock. The two leave behind Trevor forgetting the promise in the moment, causing him to be mutilated and turned invisible. In the escape Dr. Doctor confronts Brock, to which he shoots Dr. Doctor in the chest 3 times with a shotgun killing him. Then Mac drives him out of the area to safety.